Stories to Stories
by NaiXPrincessxofXWolves
Summary: Micaiah finds her name hidden in an old book and is suprised when she meets a man who shares the same name as the male lead. From stories comes new stories. IkeXMicaiah
1. Chapter 1: Dawn of Radiance

**Stories to Stories**

**Chapter 1: Dawn of Radiance**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem but I do control the sticks connected to the little puppets in this story!

**Notes:** Some characters may be OOC but half of it is set in an alternate universe so it would be natural. This is actual two stories combined into one. One is a book Micaiah is reading, and one is about Micaiah as a normal person.

The only two names that stay the same in the book are Ike and Micaiah cause...they have to! Others are changed and if you are smart you can figure them out. I just mixed up the letters. First story on here but I've written before. I hope you like it and I would love reviews and constructive criticism. Also they need more of this pairing... or ones with the Black Knight/Zelgius and Micaiah! Love that pairing too!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The warm summer air made the country bloom with life and the flowers seemed brighter then normal. They swayed happily in the meadow as their faces pointed up at the sun. The sun smiled back down at them, what a nice relationship.

Sadly the day concealed the darkness the really covered the land in bloodshed. Swords that had been hung over fire places were now swinging at soldier's sides. Stories about great achievement in war had vanished for all were to worried about the war going on now.

It had started only a few months ago but already the war was bloodier then any the people remembered. Whole villages had been knocked out and the only thing the leaders could do was send people over to clean up the mess.

Hiding inside your house was now not a rare thing. Many families had banned together for protection having lost their best fighters to the army. Almost every country had picked sides now, by choice or not.

Crimea, siding with the laguz and Ike while Daein, most likely forced, had been fighting for Begnion though Daein so far had been settled in the front and fighting the difficult battles. Today a big battle was to be fought by the Reround swamp.

The only person who knew what this fight really was, Micaiah the general of the Daein army, and that was suicide mission. Sellaep, her king, had tired to convince her not to go but she had to go with her men even if it meant death.

Most of her friends would be fighting with this group as well. Begnion did not seem to care that they had just sent some of Daein's best out on a sucuide mission. Micaiah guessed they were trying to destroy Daein as well as Crimea and the laguz.

Micaiah was the only one who had seen on the mark on Sellaep's arm, the blood contract that sealed their countries doom. Those damn senators were trying to destroy everything to rule the entire continent of Tellius.

Micaiah sighed as she pulled her cape around her small frame trying to protect herself from the cold winds. "What a great place to fight isn't it?" Her companion, Sohet said with a frown. Micaiah just nodded, her lips pulled together as she thought.

Sohet frowned again as his eyebrows knitted together in displeasure. "We're going to die Sohet." Micaiah whispered with a gulp. Sohet sighed again as he fingered the dagger that was in easy reach. It would be stained red before the end of this battle.

"Don't worry Micaiah, we can always run if it gets to bad." Sohet told her. "Begnion will be mad." She stated simply. "Well who gives a damn about those stuck up senators." Sohet growled as he gripped the dagger tightly.

Sohet slowly released his grip on the hilt of the dagger and snorted angrily. "You have to promise me something Micaiah." He said slowly. "What Sohet?" She asked. "If they come at you, please beg them to take you captive okay?" Sohet asked her.

"You must do the same then Sohet." Micaiah smiled up at him, he was much taller then her with long green hair tied up in a pony tail. "Yea sure thing." He told her patting her amazingly silver hair affectionately.

"We will be fighting friends today Sohet, that is the one thing I can't really grasp." She sighed as she thought of the friends who had helped in Daein's war to free themselves from Begnion's rule. Many of them Sohet had fought with before.

"We are going up against the Rileg Mercenaries, they are strong Micaiah." Sohet warned her, he had fought with them so he knew. "Their leader, Ike, had blue hair so watch for it." He warned her, Ike would stick out like a sore thumb with that hair color.

A loud howl broke through the light chatter, it was the warning that the other army approaching. Loguv, a laguz who had become Micaiah's protector had given it out. Micaiah sighed as some of the soldier's pulled their weapons out.

"So it begins." She sighed as she pulled her Thani out. "Fight hard Sohet and stay alive." She told Sohet laying a hand on his strong soldiers. "Don't worry about me Micaiah, I will be fine but remember my words." Sohet told Micaiah, sounding very grave.

Micaiah looked back out and saw many bodies already covering the ground, of her army and the others. laguz bodies lay right next to beorc, their blood mixing in the river and covering the grass. It made Micaiah sick!

She saw on flank was being powered though quite quickly and she saw a large man with blue hair at the front of the attack. "That must be Ike." She gasped, he was very skilled just as Sohet had said. He was taking down men like she were grass.

Beside her Sohet leaped out to help the men, his lean body jumping right over a man's hand and striking a Crimean soldier down. "Good luck!" Micaiah called out as she too got ready to fight. She could strike from the back as she had promised Sellaep.

She whispered a small prayer in the ancient language and sent a stream of light at a random soldier who was about to strike down one of her men. She then turned to a laguz on her far left. Her whole body began going into fighting mode not seeing anything but the enemy in front of her.

"Micaiah we are losing!" Sohet called to her, leaping back to stand by her side. "We were going to eventually but we lasted longer then most." Micaiah said proudly. "The mercenaries are getting closer so watch out for yourself!" Sohet said as he stabbed a tiger laguz.

"Sohet stand down!" Micaiah heard a low voice call and she looked up, it was the famed Ike standing just a few feet away from her. Sohet pushed Micaiah behind him before she could move but she probably couldn't.

Micaiah wasn't that short but Ike towered over her, with medium blue hair and large shoulders. She had thought Sohet looked strong but Ike looked like he could just flick her and she be dead! His eyes were cool and calm but Micaiah would feel he didn't want to hurt Sohet.

"I can't Ike." Sohet sighed, pulling his dagger out. "I don't want you to go easy on me." Sohet smiled. "Let me see your true strength." 'but Sohet you said..."Micaiah gasped. "Run Micaiah." Was all Sohet said.

"Fine if that is what you wish Sohet." Ike sighed, pulling out his enormous sword with skill and pointing it forward. "You first." Sohet never had a chance to attack for Micaiah stepped in front of him and spread her hands out wide.

"No!" Micaiah cried as he fist clenched. "Micaiah what are you doing!" Sohet cried. "You are the one they call The Priestess of Dawn are you not?" Ike asked, surprised at the young maidens actions. He could help but give a small smile.

"Yes I am and I will not allow you to hurt Sohet, I want this fight to end." He said, and she couldn't help but give a small blush. "I can not do that I have orders to follow." Ike told her, as he put his sword away.

"What if you are able to take the general of Daein's army as a hostage, I am sure your leaders would be happy at that!" Micaiah asked. "Micaiah!" Sohet cried but Micaiah ignored him. "I'm sure that would make up for not killing everyone and I could make the army step down as well!" She cried.

Ike stood their for a while. "That will work...Micaiah." He said. "No Micaiah I will not let you go alone!" Sohet cried. "I will take good care of her." Ike said, taking Micaiah's small wrist in his large hands.

"Stand down Daein army, I have your general and if you do not let us through I will kill her!" He yelled and the fighting stopped almost instantaneously. "Let them pass!" Micaiah added and there was a loud clatter of weapons being dropped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Micaiah's eyes were glued to the page as she read the words before her. She had only picked up the book because it had her name in it but she was already in love with the book. Micaiah was a very unique name so it was amazing the book had her name in it.

"Hey Micaiah what you reading?" A voice came from behind her and she cried in surprise. She closed the book very quickly. She turned around to glare at her best friend Sothe, who was smiling down at her.

"What did you do to your hair?" She asked in surprise. His hair, instead of being a light brown as it had always been was now a vivid dark green. "Oh I dyed it, do you like it?" He asked as he playing with the green tufts.

"It actually fits you quite well." She smiled but it reminded her of the character in her book, Sohet. "So what are you reading?" He asked again. "N-nothing." She stammered, her cheeks a bright red. It was a romance book and Sothe couldn't know that!

"Dawn of Radiance..." He read over her shoulder. All that was on the cover was the title, in big cold letters, and figures standing agaisnt a sunset. At least they weren't kissing or something or else Sothe would pick on her forever.

"What is it about?" He asked her. "Why are you asking anyways!" She snapped at him. "I'm bored and waiting for someone to pick me up." Was all he said with a shrug. It was odd for him to be here of all places, the college's library on the last day of school.

Micaiah shouldn't have been in there either but she had begged the librarians for a quiet place to leave and they had finally let her. "Who are you waiting for?" She said, changing the subject with ease and she placed her bookmark in her book.

"Oh he is an old friend from my hometown. He just finished college last year and got a job here." Sothe grinned. "He is really cool and strong! I'll introduce you." Sothe told her, grinning like a fool and Micaiah couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it?" Sothe asked. "You sound like a love sick girl or something." She giggled as she covered her mouth. She knew Sothe was about to kill her for what she had just said. For a second there was silence, like the calm before the storm.

"Not funny." Sothe said. "Saying that makes you sound jealous!" He snorted back at her. "you have the worst comebacks Sothe." Micaiah told him seriously. "At least I'm not in the school library on the last day of school." Sothe cried.

"I was waiting for you, the person I'm staying wit h for the summer." She told him with a long sigh. "I didn't tell you parents to take a vacation but come on he should be here soon." Sothe sighed as he stood up.

Micaiah stuffed the book in her large bag and slung it over her shoulder. She stretched her fingers and walked after Sothe. "Hey aren't you going to carry my bag!" She cried at him. "Why should I, I got my own bag to worry about?" Sothe asked.

"It's the polite thing to do." She told him, sounding like his mother. "I think you've been reading to many medieval books with all those knights and princess'." Sothe told her with a large yawn, glaring at her in play.

"They are good books." She told him then turned to look ahead. Luckily for them it wasn't too long for a walk to the front parking lot, where Sothe had told his friend to meet them.

There school, Neaid University, was quite big. It was named after some guy who had lived back in the 1800s by a group of people but Neaid had supplied the large amount of money to build it.

They had built onto it of course and now it took up almost the whole side of a large hill. Micaiah lived on the campus but she was going with Sothe from the summer to some beach side hotel with some friends.

Well it had originally been them and some of their friends but somehow all of their friends had changed to do something else. Micaiah was very nervous about spending a whole summer with just Sothe but she felt a little disappointed when he told her his friend was coming as well.

She didn't even know the guy! She didn't care how great Sothe said he was she was not going to be happy about this!

A large honk of a car made her blink and she saw Sothe waving at it. "That is your friends car?" She asked. "Yea!" Sothe called as he dragged her over to the large truck.

The door opened slowly and Micaiah gasped a bit at the man who jumped out of the drivers seat. He had dark brown almost blue hair and was very tall. He looked very strong and had clam blue eyes and he smiled at them, he looked like Ike from her book!

"Hey Sothe, you must be Micaiah Sothe told me about." He smiled down at her. He offered his large hand for her to shake. She stuck her much smaller hand out, and he shook it. "Yea I'm Micaiah and Sothe talked about you too but he never told me your name?" She asked a bit flustered.

"I thought I did..." Sothe mumbled. "Oh my name is..." He began.

"Ike."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm going to put feedback to reviews here cause I like to do that! Sadly no reviews so...


	2. Chapter 2: Ride for the Mind

**Stories to Stories**

**Chapter 2: Ride for the Mind**

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I own Fire Emblem? That is what I thought!

**Notes:** Got chapter 2 up quickly because I get busy during the weeks so I try to get chapters in during the weekend. Damn my busy life!

This is still a bit of a introduction story but I do mention some new characters! I hope you like it and by the way I update my profile if anyone cares!

**Question:** Okay I have no idea what Ike's job should me? Would somebody please give me an idea...please??

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Sohet watched as Micaiah was being dragged away from him and he couldn't even lift a finger to help! He couldn't go with her as a captive because it would look suspicious! To think the commander he had looked up now was now taking Micaiah with him!

"Micaiah stay safe!" She could help but scream as her silver hair began to blend into in the mass of soldiers and laguz who both looked like they wanted to kill the other. The soldiers were yelling were rude things at Ike.

"Don't worry Sohet I will!" Was all he heard from Micaiah and he gave a loud groan as he stuck his dagger back inside his belt. The idea of being captured had been good but he still disliked it! She would be with people he might not know and he couldn't watch out from her.

"Bastard." He growled, it was the only thing he could do but it did ease his nerves a bit. He turned back to the troops knowing he would have to lead them now and he began to issue orders as they made plans to head back to home.

How as he going to explain this to Sallaep, he would probably have to tell him what really happened. He never knew what Sellaep's reaction was going to be. He disliked that man but Micaiah trusted his judgment.

Though it was his judgment was what got them in this mess to start with! That stupid idiot signed a blood pact without even knowing it! Could he read properly or was he just really that stupid! Sohet sighed as he began walking away from Micaiah.

The soldier's began the sad and long march back to Daein through the swampy marshes that lined the path to Daein. This was defiantly wasn't going to Daein at all, it might even destroy it for all they knew and all because of a stupid pact!

Micaiah glanced one last night at the retreating backs of her soldiers as she squeezed her eyes together. She couldn't help but feel sad for her men but they had Sohet to guide them and he would a good leader to them while she was gone!

"I am sorry for this but it was your idea General Micaiah." The deep voice of Ike pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up again at him, unable to tear her eyes away from his deep almost purple blue eyes that seemed to show multiple different emotions all at the same time.

"It is okay I understand that... Commander Ike what shall I call you? Please call me Micaiah, general sounds to formal. I don't feel like a general at all." She said giving a small smile as bowed to him, only know realizing he had let go of her wrist.

"You may call me Ike, I am just a simple man not some great lord or anything...Micaiah." Micaiah shivered at how her name sounded coming from this man. "I will make sure you are welcomed here." Ike finished as he turned to take to his men.

Micaiah looked over at the people around her, all of which were staring at her like she was an odd strange animal who had been caged from them to stare at. She gulped as she looked down at the floor as she watched people set up tents.

"Micaiah, Raha here will show you to your tent." Ike called as he came over with a brown haired man with an eye patch covering his right eye. He was wearing the black armor of a dragon lord and he must be the rider of the large black wyvern she had seen in battle.

"Thank you Ike and Raha." Micaiah said with a small nod to Raha. She ran her tongue over her teeth as the tried to remember where she had heard the name Raha before. Llij, one of her friends who rode a green wyvern, was talking about a Raha she had run a shipping company with.

"You are not the Raha who worked with a green wyvern rider named Llij are you?" She asked with a grin. She had already guessed the answer. She felt more at ease with these people then she thought she would have.

"Yes, did she fight with you?" Raha asked with a yawn. "Come on let's go so I can get back to my nap." He growled as he pulled her along behind him. Micaiah gave a small laugh and smiled at Ike as Raha pulled her off.

"Yes she did, I liked her very much." Micaiah nodded as he ran to keep up with Raha. She blushed as she saw that Ike had smiled back at her and waved. She didn't know these people and already ready she was laughing like they were friends.

"Whatever, there is your tent one of the finest I might add. Much better then mine, I have to share with Boyd and he is loud." Raha growled to himself as he began walking away form Micaiah, totally forgetting about her.

"Thank you for the help!" She called after him but he didn't hear her. She shrugged as she entered her tent, it was very nice. All there was was a small bed but it was covered in nice comfortable looking sheets and Micaiah just wanted to jump into them and snuggle up like a little girl.

She looked around, making sure no one was around and jumped into the bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin and giggled like a small child. She sniffed the blankets, they even smelled better then the ones she had had before.

"I'm glad you like your bed." A deep voice chuckled and Micaiah gave a small peeping sound of surprise as turned to face Ike. Ike was leaning agaisnt the post that kept the tent up with a sly grin across his handsome features.

"I-Ike I didn't know you where there...I mean they just looked so comfortable...so I... just...you know...jumped." She finished lamely. She sighed in defeat and she pulled herself out the bed. She fixed the covers so it looked like nothing had happened at all.

"It's okay, I understand. I hope you like it we wanted our guest to be comfortable. I have informed everyone that you are here and to be respectful. Many of them have heard of what you have done and like you I guess." Ike shrugged as he stood up.

"Thank you so much Ike for treating me so kindly. My demand must have been rather hard to fill. I haven't done that much, you have done more." Micaiah laughed slightly as he stepped around Ike to stand in the late afternoon sunset.

"It was no problem, it was nice to meet the Silver Haired Maiden I have heard so much about. The stories make you out as a goddess or something." Ike nodded and his face became shrouded by a veil of thought.

"Oh I am far form that Ike." She laughed as she stared up into his deep blue eyes. He smiled, she smiled, they smiled. Micaiah couldn't help but be happy even though she was supposed to be a prisoner of war.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Micaiah hadn't been able to look at Ike since he had said his name. She now sat in the back of his truck while Ike and Sothe talked in the front. She also couldn't help but read more and had made her feel even more awkward then before.

"Micaiah are you awake!" Sothe's voice came ringing loud and clear right into her ear. Micaiah almost jumped right out of her seat. She let out a loud cry of surprise then turned to glare at Sothe while she rubbed her ear.

"Sothe you don't need to yell, I was just a bit lost okay!" He yelled into his ear just as he did and gave a loud snort as he turned away from him. She glared angrily up again as she heard a low chuckle but it was Ike who was laughing.

"What is so funny?" She asked with a snap to her voice. She jabbed her book back into her bag with a little more force then necessary. Her annoyance at Sothe had helped her forget the nervousness the book had given her though she didn't notice.

"Nothing, nothing." Ike said, with a little wave of one hand, while the other stayed on the steering wheel. He ran his hand through his dark brown almost blue hair as he grinned at her. Micaiah blinked and gave a small blush but turned away before he could see it.

"I was just asking you how you meet Sothe he never told me?" Ike asked with a small nod. Micaiah instantly felt bad for snapping at him. He was only asking her a question which she hadn't heard being lost in her own mind and she had just been rude to him.

"We've been friends forever it seems like. We meet when we were just little kids. What about you, how did you meet Sothe?" Micaiah smiled as she remembered when they were little. Back then it had been so fun, no one cared what gender you were back then.

"His father was friends with my father and he needed help with homework so we became friends over homework." Ike said with another one of those small chuckles that made Micaiah shiver a bit. The Ike in her book seemed to chuckle a lot around Micaiah as well.

"So we are going to be staying at Ike's apartment all summer Micaiah but I won't be there as much, I'm going to hang out with some old friends from high school and Ike had work so you might be alone sometimes." Sothe explained.

Micaiah sighed, the high school friends thing again. They had gone to different high schools when they were younger. It wasn't that she disliked his high school friends she just disliked him ranting about them all the time but that was Sothe.

"Don't worry, there are a lot of nice people around my age who live in my building who you would like. Let me think there is Jill, Leanne, Nailah, Vika, my sister Mist, and a lot of other people." Ike said, sounding like he was trying to cheer her up.

"Don't worry about me Ike, I make friends easily!" Micaiah said with a little to enthusiasm. She was trying hard not to feel nervous around him. She forced herself to smile almost normally then settled back into her seat as Ike and Sothe began to speak again.

She would be living with Ike for a whole summer with that book she couldn't seem to put down but she would just have to keep that book hidden. He glared down at her bag where the book now lay with all her other stuff.

At least Sothe would be there so she wouldn't be alone with him and Sothe could always make her smile. Like the time he beat up that one boy in fifth grade who had called her stupid. He had gotten in big trouble for that, for her.

She smiled a bit as she felt the truck slowing down a bit, and looked around at the large building which must be where Ike, and now she would live for the entire summer. She pulled her bags up, she only needed two of them for all her stuff.

She had left most of it at her parent's house to pick up later. She had enough clothes and all her essentials like toothbrush, shampoo, and so on and so forth. The truck vibrated for a second before there was a loud click and the truck stopped.

"Let me help you with your bags." Ike called as he grabbed her stuff before she could respond. He slung them over his large and muscular shoulders.

"Oh thank you Ike." Micaiah said, a bit surprised of his generosity. Sothe had never offered to carry her bags, but he had always been that way. No! She wouldn't compare them because they were totally different people!

"Welcome to your new home for the summer!" Ike said with a grand gesture.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End Notes: ** Um ya I dislike the part about staying at Ike's home for the summer, sounds to unoriginal but it was all I could think off. I think I will explain that.

Micaiah's parents are going on a little vacation with the two of them so she is going to stay with Sothe but Sothe had already made plans to spend the summer with Ike so he could hang out with his old high school friends so she had to.


End file.
